Fan:Misa Shibuya
|age=15 |grade=9th |gender=Female |relatives= |nationality=Japanese |occupation=Digidestined Student |alias= |Hybrid (Rookie)= |Hybrid (Human)=Kazemon |Hybrid (Beast)=Zephyrmon |Hybrid (Fusion)=JetSilphymon |Hybrid (Unified)= |Hybrid (Mega)=Susanoomon AncientKazemon }} Misa Shibuya is one of the main protagonists of Digimon Adventure: Spirit Warriors. She possesses the power of the Warriors of Wind. Description Misa is the only girl in the group, she likes to be friends with everyone. She is especially good friends with the female Digidestineds. She is in the same class as Yukimura Okita, Yuri Suzaku, Taichi "Tai" Kamiya, Yamato "Matt" Ishida, and Sora Takenouchi. She used to live in America when she was little but moved to Japan, because of her parent's work. Appearance She has long blond curly flowing hair and bright light blue eyes. Personality Her personality is that of a is a cheerful, sweet, kind girl. Digimon Forms Misa wields 's power through the Spirits of Wind. {|wikitable |- | style="background:whitesmoke" | Kazemon Kazemon, also known as Fairimon in Japan, is the form Misa takes when she digivolves using the Human Spirit of Wind. Her original name comes from "fairy", while her name in the dubbed version comes from , the Japanese word for wind. Kazemon is a Fairy Digimon and a Champion-class Hybrid Digimon whose English name and design is derived from and whose Japanese name and design is derived from the mythological . It is the Legendary Human Warrior of Wind. It has the power to manipulate the atmosphere. Its good, positive and strong willpower means that it is more useful in information warfare than out on the battlefield. Kazemon is a with long purple hair and four green stripes on her face. She wears pink bra and panties, and a pink garter belt above her navel. She also wears large, pink boots with green soles, purple backs with butterfly wings coming out of it, green borders at the top, yellow and red circles, and white knee pads with four green diagonal marks coming out of it, forming a butterfly image. She also wears metallic gloves with a circle on the wrist with the symbol of the Spirits of Wind, and butterfly wings coming out of it, metallic shoulder pads and visor, and a headgear with butterfly wings coming out of it. She is kind, caring and strong. Her preferred attacks are powerful kicks and hurricane force winds. Attacks *'Hurricane Wave' (Brezza Petalo, ): Throws long, thin tornadoes erupting from her fingertips. *'Tempest Twist' (Tornado Gamba, ): Gets down on hands, spreads legs, and then spins very quickly to create a strong force of wind. *'Love Tap' (Carino Anca, ): Taps foes with her buttocks to cause temporary feelings of attraction. *'Roseo Temporale' ( ): Rapidly kicks the opponent with both legs. |- | Zephyrmon Zephyrmon, also known as Shutumon, is the form Misa takes when she spirit digivolves with the Beast Spirit of Wind. Her Japanese name comes from the word Shutu who is the god of the south wind. Her English name comes from , the Greek god of the west wind. Zephyrmon is a woman with short light-blue hair with bird wings on it, light blue eyes, and two black stripes on her face. She has a pair or brown wings on her back, and three fingers on both her hands and feet. In the manhua she has five fingers on her hands. She wears pink panties, a pink top with detached sleeves, and metallic shoulder pads. She also wears long metallic gloves with purple soft-edged pentagons with the symbol of the Spirits of Wind on them, pink boots with metallic knee pads, a long black scarf that resembles a strap, and a pink mask. Her boots are connected to her top by pink straps that pass through the inside of her panties. She is agile, swift, and powerful, and always ready to fight and protect her friends. Considered to be the fiercest and most beautiful of all the spirits, Zephyrmon attacks by manipulating energy, wind and slicing foes with her razor sharp claws. Attacks *'Hurricane Gale' (Wind of Pain): Throws blades of pink energy at her foes, which rip and slice them with the force of a tornado. *'Plasma Paws' (Gilgamesh Slicer): Red energy orbs form around her hands and feet with which she uses slices and dice her enemies with the power of a hurricane. |- | style="background:whitesmoke" | JetSilphymon JetSilphymon is Cyborg Digimon and a Mega-class Hybrid Digimon whose name and design are derived from the and the mythological . Holding the power of AncientKazemon, it is the Legendary Fusion Warrior of Wind, also known as the . Attacks *'Ultra Turbulence' *'Jet ' |- | AncientKazemon |- | style="background:whitesmoke" | Susanoomon |- | Category:Fan Humans